Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is not someone who you want to mess with. She's got no patience for nonsense, and zero respect for sinister teachers or suspicious people. Other than that, she's got a sweet side. She stands up for what she believes in and is the most independent, strong willed and determined person in Anubis House About Patricia / Patrome History Patricia is best friends with Joy Mercer, a popular girl, who suddenly disappears right when Nina Martin arrives at Anubis House. The two do not get along at the very first start. Kept in despair about her best friend's disappearance, Patricia began to distance herself away from all her friends. Although, she did get closer to her friends Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis in times of plotting pranks and revenge on Nina. Which is where the Patrome history starts. As time goes on, Patricia finds herself caught in a situation between supernatural circumstances or crime. This is where she begins to finally find her way back to her friends and into Sibuna led by none other than Nina. As the secret meetings begin where hanging out with friends are then cut off, this is where Jerome begins to be distanced away from his friends while Alfie and Patricia begin to hang out more with Sibuna than with him. Being the jealous, vengeful and determined person he is, Jerome then contacts none other than what appears to be Sibuna's biggest nemesis -- Rufus Zeno. Jerome, Patricia, and the rest of Sibuna all find themselves caught in a game of where they are all unsafe. But a happy ending always prevails as they all team up and resolve this conflict with what Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's (the woman formerly living in Anubis House) hope -- that Nina Martin would set them all free. Patrome Relationship Patricia and Jerome have a very close friendship. In the beginning of Season 1 of House of Anubis, the two seem to hang out a lot and enjoy each others company. They also have a lot in common. *They are both witty *Both love mischief *They have similar minds and think the same *They both love pranking the same people At other times it does seem that the two think of each other as more than friends. EX: When Patricia is kidnapped by Rufus Zeno, Jerome is seen worrying about her and asking Nina and Fabian Rutter where she is. They respond that she has a boyfriend. Jerome's response to this was not happy and was visibly upset by saying "Patricia has a boyfriend?!" but then shakes it off by saying "Poor guy." Another time was when Jerome and Alfie were admiring pretty girls and he was teaching him how to flirt. The camera then panned to Patricia where she sat alone and was seen looking at them sadly and depressed. But, it was also shown that Jerome has a very big crush on Mara Jaffray, one of Patricia's closest friends, as she was the only one who ever showed that she cared about him. Yet, Mara was already in love with Mick Campbell, and soon Jerome's feelings were pushed aside. Will Patricia and Jerome become a romantic item in Season 3? Category:Main Character